Aku Mau Mama, Appa!
by ME Hunhan
Summary: (chapter 3) Bukan apa-apa, hanya Haowen yang menginginkan Luhan menjadi Mamanya dan Hanse yang ikut-ikut adiknya saja, dan Sehun yang berjuang. Hanya itu! HUNHAN. GS. M. DLDR!
1. chapter 1

**Aku Mau Mama, Appa!**

.

.

.

.

"Appaaa"

Suara menggemaskan itu terdengar dari dalam rumah besar bergaya eropa yang terlihat sangat mewah itu.

"Appa kami tidak mau disuntiiik"

Satu lagi suara menggemaskan terdengar namun kini sedikit lebih serak dan sendu daripada sebelumnya.

"Tidak bisa, kalian harus disuntik" lagi-lagi suara berbeda dari kedua suara sebelumnya terdengar tegas membalas ucapan kedua suara menggemaskan milik anaknya.

Ya, dia Sehun, Oh Sehun. Pemilik perusahaan Oh's Property yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar utama di Korea Selatan. Dia juga memiliki hotel bintang lima di Seoul. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga merupakan pria kaya ketiga seluruh dunia. Benar-benar menganggumkan bukan? Siapa yang tidak mau dengan pria satu ini. Sayangnya Sehun sudah menikah dan memiliki dua buah hati yang kembar. Oh Haowen dan Oh Hanse.

Tapi entah ini berita bahagia atau sebaliknya. Sebenarnya Sehun itu orang tua tunggal. Kalian mengerti kan maksudnya apa? Istri Sehun telah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu ketika melahirkan kedua buah hati mereka. Dan sampai sekarang pria beranak dua itu masih belum bisa mencari pengganti posisi mendiang istrinya. Belum ada yang benar-benar cocok dengannya, meskipun dia tau kedua jagoannya butuh srorang Ibu.

"Tapi kenapa Haowen dan Hanse hyung harus disuntik Appa? Kami tidak sakit" ucap Haowen dengan isakan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Untuk mencegah supaya kalian tidak terkena penyakit cacar air. Apa kalian mau mengalami apa yang Daeyun alami?"

Haowen dan Hanse tampak saling memandang. Mereka memikirkan apa yang barusan Appa mereka ucapkan. Waktu itu Daeyun masuk ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Kulitnya dipenuhi dengan bintik-bintik merah dan memutih diatasnya. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar ditutupi oleh bintik-bintik itu, bahkan sampai kewajah-wajahnya. Mengerikan!

Kompak mereka berdua memandang Sehun dan menggeleng bersamaan dengan ekspresi ngeri.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, kesempatan dia untuk kembali merayu anaknya untuk disuntik. "Maka dari itu, kalian harus disuntik supaya tidak seperti Daeyun. Kalian maukan?"

Dan akhirnya kedua anak lelakinya menganggukkan kepala mereka meskipun dengan ekspresi tak rela, pasrah, takut, ngeri.

"Kalau begitu Appa siap-siap dulu, kalian tunggu Appa, oke?"

"Ne Appa/Hm" jawab Haowen dan Hanse kompak.

"Aiyy, anak baik" Sehun mengusap kepala kedua anaknya dan memujinya. memberikan _support_ supaya mereka tidak terlalu takut.

Setelahnya dia beranjak pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya. Meninggalkan Haowen dan Hanse disana berdua.

"Hyung" panggil Haowen pada Hanse yang dijawab dengan deheman oleh kembarannya itu.

"Apa kau mau disuntik?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Hanse tegas.

"Aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita sembunyi saja? Dengan begitu Appa tidak akan membawa kita kerumah sakit"

Hanse menatap Haowen lama,

"Kau benar. Ayo!"

Hanse berjalan mendahului Haowen, ia berjalan menuju ruang main mereka berdua. Dibelakangnya Haowen mengikutinya dalam diam. Kadang-kadang ia akan melihat ke belakangnya, takut sang Ayah sudah lebih dulu menemukan mereka.

"Kau yakin disini aman, Hyung?" tanyanya melihat sekeliling ruang main mereka.

"Disana" tunjuk Hanse pada lemari yang jarang sekali dibuka oleh keduanya. Karna disana isinya adalah mainan bekas mereka yang sudah tidak terpakai. Atau bisa dibilang, lemari itu adalah gudang mainan mereka.

"Kau yakin, Hyung? Bukannya disana banyak debu?"

"Bukankah Bibi Shin setiap hari membersihkannya?" tanya Hanse balik, dibalas gendikkan pada bahu Haowen.

"Huh! Oh iya, kau tunggu disini"

Hanse berlari keluar dari ruang main mereka dan tak lama Haowen menunggu Hanse datang kembali dengan cemilan memenuhi tangannya. Yang paling mrmbuatnya bahagia adalah Hanse membawa susu coklat kesuakaannya.

"Woah, Hyung, kau hebat!" seru Haowen bahagia. Ia membantu Hanse membawa cemilan untuk mereka dan mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju lemari gudang mainan mereka.

Hanse membuka kenop lemari itu dan didalamnya benar-benar hampir penuh. Ya, setidaknya ada ruang cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Ayo" Hanse masuk lebih dulu dan meletakkan cemilan ditangannya ke bawah, begitu pula diikuti Haowen.

Setelah mereka berdua sudah masuk, Hanse langsung menutup pintu lemari dan duduk disamping Haowen yang kini sedang meminum susu kesuakaannya.

"Kalau Appa menemui kita, bagaimana Hyung?" tanya Haowen masih menggigit pipet.

"Sembunyi lagi" jawab Hanse dengan polos. Dan dibalas anggukkam oleh Haowen.

.

.

.

.

"Appa selesai, ayo anak-a... "

Sehun menoleh kanan-kiri mencari kedua anak kembarnya. "Haowen Hanse, kalian dimana?"

Sehun berjalan mengelilingi rumahnya, mencari Haowen dan Hanse. pertama dia ke dapur, kedua dia kekamar anaknya, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Dan hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada dua bocah itu.

"Haowen Hanse, Appa ingin kalian keluar dari persembunyian kalian sekarang" ucap Sehun.

Hening, tidak ada yang menjawab pernyataan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalian ingin bermain petak umpet? Okey. Bersembunyilah yang benar! Karna Appa akan menemukan kalian" lirih Sehun diakhir kalimatnya.

Dia teringat satu ruangan yang belum dia cek, ruang bermain anaknya. Kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi! geram Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melangkah kesana dan lagi-lagi hasilnya tetap sama seperti ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Kosong.

"Haowen? Hanse?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Tapi,

'Srek'

Sehun menoleh keasal suara dan menyeringai.

"Ssstt, Hanse hyung kenapa bergerak? Kalau Appa dengar bagaimana?"

"Kakiku sakit, Haowen"

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju lemari untuk mainan tidak terpakai anak-anaknya. Kemudian berdehem keras, yang pastinya itu sengaja. Dan dia mendengar anaknya membisikkan Appa dengan gusar.

"Haowen? Hanse? Kalian disini?"

Hening.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada. Baiklah. Padahal tadi Appa ingin membawa anak-anak Appa pergi ke kebun binatang setelah dari rumah sakit. Appa pergi sendiri saja kalau begitu"

"Hyung! Haowen mau ke kebun binatang" bisik anak keduanya, Haowen.

"Aku juga mau, tapi-.."

"Sepertinya ada pertunjukan lumba-lumba hari ini" lagi-lagi Sehun mengeluarkan suara untuk memanasi anaknya.

"HAOWEN IKUUUUT APPA!" teriak Haowen disertai dengan pintu lemari yang terbuka.

Sehun tertawa mengetahui rayuannya kembali berhasil.

"Ketemu kalian. Ayo kerumah sakit sekarang" ajak Sehun.

"Tapi Haowen mau ke kebun binatang, Appa"

"Deal!" balas Sehun,

"Bagaimana dengan Hanse hyung? Mau dirumah saja? Appa sama Haowen mau ke kebun binatang melihat pertunjukan lumba-lumba setelah dari rumah sakit. Hanse dirumah saja ya, jaga rumah sama Bibi Shin"

"TIDAK MAU! HANSE IKUT APPA!"

Sehun tertawa geli, "Oke, oke. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang"

Sehun menggendong kedua putranya secara bersamaan. Percaya tidak percaya, dia memang sanggup menggendong kedua putranya sekaligus. Baginya itu hal mudah, karna dia sudah terbiasa.

"Let's go to the Hospital" Mungkin hanya Sehun yang semangat kali ini. Sedangkan Hanse menatap sang Ayah datar dan Haowen menunduk dengan bibir manyun kedepan.

.

.

.

.

Ayah dan kedua putranya itu tiba dirumah sakit khusus anak-anak. Sebenarnya tempat itu adalah klinik tempat praktek beberapa dokter. Salah satunya dokter anak. Lainnya adalah dokter gigi anak, dokter umum anak, dll. Sehun tau kalau dirumah sakit akan lama menunggu, jadi dia lebih memilih klinik saja.

Sehun dan kedua Oh kecil masuk kedalam dan disambut dengan suara tangisan sampai jeritan anak kecil.

Oh oke, Sehun mulai gugup. Ngomong-ngomong dia juga benci dengan yang namanya rumah sakit. Like fahter, like son.

Setelah menelan air ludahnya. Sehun melangkah menuju sofa kosong dan mendudukkan kedua anaknya disana.

"Appa, Haowen takut" kumat lagi kemanjaan anaknya yang satu ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Haowen. Semakin kau takut, semakin menakutkan disini. Jadi jangan takut, oke!" Apa-apaan itu Sehun? _-.

"Tapi semuanya menangis, Appa" kali ini Hanse yang membuka suara, setelah tadi hanya diam memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan dia mulai takut.

"Tidak apa Hanse. Kalian anak pemberani! Jangan kalah sama rasa takut kalian, oke" keduanya mengangguk patuh.

"Kalian tunggu disini, Appa kesana dulu" ucap Sehun seraya menunjuk bagian resepsionis untuk melunasi administrasi. Dan dijawab anggukan lagi oleh mereka.

Setelah itu Sehun meninggalkan Haowen dan Hanse disana. Mereka memandangi keseluruh ruangan. Melihat anak-anak lainnya menangis ketakutan. Sama seperti mereka, bedanya mereka tidak menangis. Mungkin hampir.

"Hyung" panggil Haowen pelan. Dan dijawab deheman oleh Hanse.

"Haowen takut"

"Appa bilang kita tidak boleh takut, Haowen" balas Hanse menatap adiknya.

"Tapi disini menyeramkan" adu Haowen lagi dengan manja, ciri khas seorang Haowen.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh takut, Haowen" tegas Hanse. Dia sedang memerankan posisinya sebagai anak tertua.

Haowen hanya menunduk. Berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya dan menjadi berani.

"Terima kasih, Dr. Luhan. Bilang terima kasih sama Dr. Lulu dulu sayang"

"Telima kacih, doktel Lulu"

Dua wanita dewasa dan satu anak perempuan yang digandeng oleh salah satu wanita dewasa yang tidak mengenakan jas putih ciri khas seprang dokter, keluar dari dalam ruangan dan saling ber-dadah ria.

Luhan, wanita dewasa yang mengenakan jas putih, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jasnya dan tersenyum lega. Dia memandang geli sekelilingnya, terhibur dengan kelakuan anak kecil yang takut sama mereka. Tapi berakhir dengan menyukai mereka. Ada juga yang tidak menyukai, mungkin mereka memang benar-benar takut. Tapi kebanyakan menyukai mereka, para dokter disinu. Mereka punya cara jitu untuk menjinakkan para anak-anak kecil itu.

Luhan menbuang napas kasar, dan berbalik untuk masuk keruangannya. Tapi terhenti ketika melihat dua anak pria duduk disofa saling bergandengan tangan. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat mirip, kembarkah?

Luhan menghampiri kedua anak itu, yang tak lain adalah Haowen dan Hanse, dan berjongkok didepan mereka.

"Hai, anak-anak"

Hanse maupun Haowen kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan. Dengan sigap ia merentangkan tangan kanannya didepan tubuh Haowen, seolah menjaga adiknya.

Berbeda dengan Hanse yang berjaga-jaga, Haowen terpaku menatap wajah Luhan.

"Ah, kalian takut sama dokter ya?" tanya Luhan. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hanse.

Luhan terkekeh geli, "perkenalkan, nama dokter, Dr. Luhan, tapi kalian bisa panggil Lulu saja. Tanpa embel-embel dokter, bagaimana?"

Hanse menatap Luhan ragu, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Pandangan Luhan beralih ke arah Haowen yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

"Hai, sayang. Siapa namamu?"

"Haowen, Ma"

Mau Luhan ataupun Hanse sama-sama menatap Haowen kaget. Ma katanya? Ma untuk Mama, kah?

"Ma?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Haowen mengangguk cepat, "Haowen mau panggil Lulu dengan sebutan Mama boleh?" tanya Haowen dengan wajah berbinar.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Tapi, kalau Eomma Haowen cemburu sama Lulu, bagaimana?"

"Eomma tidak akan marah, Ma. Karena Eomma tidak ada disini" jawab Haowen, lagi-lagi berhasil menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Luhan.

Luhan menatap Hanse yang juga sedang menatapnya. Anak ini pendiam sekali, pikir Luhan.

"Memangnya dimana Eomma kalian?"

"Eomma sudah bersama Tuhan, itu yang Appa bilang" kali ini Hanse yang jawab, dengan datar.

Luhan tertegun, dia memandang lamat kedua anak tampan didepannya. Diumur sekecil ini mereka sudah kehilangan Ibu mereka? Luhan merasa iba kepada mereka. Rasanya ia ingin mengadopsi kedua anak ini untuk menjadi anaknya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Entah sejak kapan, rasa sayang tumbuh begitu saja dalam diri Luhan untuk kedua anak tampan didepannya.

"Kalau begitu kalian kesini dengan siapa?"

"Appa" jawab Haowen.

"Itu Appa" pekik Haowen senang sambil menunjuk kearah belakang Luhan.

Luhan berdiri dari jongkoknya dan memutar tubuhnya. Benar saja, seorang pria tinggi dengan tubuh tegaknya mendekati dimana mereka berada dengan langkah yang, entah kenapa membuat tubuh Luhan panas dingin.

Sehun berhenti tepat didepan tubuh Luhan yang mungil. Mereka saling bertatapan, tidak lama karna

"APPA!" teriak Haowen girang. Membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua anaknya.

"Maaf, apa Appa lama?" tanya Sehun.

"Lama, tapi tidak apa Appa. Haowen sama Hanse hyung ditemani sama Mama Lulu"

"Mama Lulu?" tanya Sehun bingung, ia menatap Hanse dan dibalas dengan tunjukkan yang mengarah pada Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan, yang kini menggaruk lehernya padahal tidak gatal. "Ma..maaf, saya tidak bermaksud un-.. "

"Tidak apa" balas Sehun dengan senyuman tipis.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani anak-anak saya, Mama Lulu?" lanjut Sehun dan barhasil membuat mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Tidak masalah, Tuan"

"Kalau begitu, kami bertemu dengan Dr. Luhan dulu, Lulu" ucap Sehun seraya menggendong Haowen dan Hanse. Sedangkan Luhan masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan senyuman geli.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Hanse ketika mendapatkan tarikan di bajunya, "Kenapa ,Hanse hyung?"

"Lulu, adalah Dr. Luhan" jawab Hanse sambil menunjuk Luhan.

Dahi Sehun mengerut dan menoleh cepat ke Luhan. "Dr. Luhan?" panggilnya tidak yakin.

"Ya?" jawab Luhan masih dengan senyuman geli.

Wajah Sehun memerah, sungguh dia malu sekarang. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah meringis malu. Demi apapun, Sehun tidak pernah berekspresi seperti itu didepan siapapun, kecuali anak-anaknya. Bahkan kepada Ibu dia irit ekspresi. Tapi dengan Luhan? Seakan dia menjadi orang lain.

Luhan tertawa melihat itu, tapi tidak lama ketika mendapatkan bom mendadak dari Haowen,

"Appa, Haowen mau Mama Lulu menjadi Mama Haowen"

 **TBC**

 **Apa iniiiiii? Gaje banget daaah. Cerita yang satunya belom kelar, eh udah buat yang lain lagi daah. Tapi mau gimana lagi, lagi lancar banget ngetik yang satu ini.**

 **semoga kalian suka yak...**

 **Jangan lupa jadiin ini favorit kalian dan review, oke!**


	2. chapter 2

**Happy reading~**

.

.

.

.

"Ha..Haowen, kau bicara apa nak?" tanya Sehun menatap Haowen kaget dan beralih ke Luhan dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Appa, Haowen mau Mama. Benarkan hyung!" ucap Haowen dengan mode manjanya.

Hanse menatap adiknya dengan alis bertaut. Setelahnya dia menatap Luhan yang kini membeku tidak tau harus bicara apa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Luhan sangat manis, dan berhasil menarik perhatian adiknya dalam sekejap. Itu rekor yang bagus, karena Haowen termasuk golongan yang susah bergaul dengan orang baru. Tapi dengan Luhan? Well, Hanse mulai tertarik dengan wanita dewasa satu ini. Dasar Hanse.

"Lulu maukan jadi Mama Hanse dan Haowen?"

Sehun terperangah menatap Hanse, sejak kapan anak ini pandai ber-aegyo? Woah! Lihatlah matanya yang berbinar itu. Setaunya Hanse paling susah bertingkah imut seperti itu, apalagi didepan orang baru? pria kecil itu hanya akan bertingkah imut kalau sang adik meminta. Tapi sekarang?

Luhan menghilangkan wajah melongonya dan tersenyum gemas melihat ekspresi yang diberi oleh Hanse.

"Aiiih, lucunyaaaa" dengan gemas Luhan mencubit pipi Hanse. Tidak kuat, hanya meletakkan jarinya dipipi mulus itu saja.

Wanita itu sedikit kaget melihat ekspresi yang diberikan Hanse untuknya. Karena sedari tadi yang ekspresif padanya hanya Haowen saja, sedangkan Hanse hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya. Cuman kadang-kadang saja dia terlihat bingung.

Dan sekarang, dengan ajaibnya anak kecil itu menampilkan wajah imutnya didepan Luhan? Wow! Bahkan tidak kalah imut dengan Haowen.

"Besok Mama Lulu harus jadi Mama kita!"

Kening Luhan menyerit. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, besok Lulu akan jadi Mama kalian" ucapnya girang.

Berhasil membuat tiga pria didepannya terpesona melihat kecantikkan yang ditampilkan oleh Luhan.

"Besok kita menikah" tutur Sehun tiba-tiba.

"WHAT?!"

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Tuan Oh Sehun, saya tidak bisa menerima lamaran anda begitu saja. Kita bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain"

Ini sudah ke-7 kalinya Luhan menolak lamaran Sehun, itu artinya sudah 7 hari Sehun keapartemennya hanya untuk melamarnya. Dan berakhir dengan penolakan.

 _Well_ , Luhan tidak salahkan kalau dia menolak lamaran Sehun?

Bayangkan saja, mereka baru mengenal 7 hari yang lalu dan Luhan tidak bisa menikah dengan pria yang tidak dia kenal apalagi tidak dia cintai. Minimal, mereka harus saling mencintai. Kalau masalah Haowen dan Hanse yang menginginkan dia untuk menjadi Mama mereka, mereka bisa saja memanggilnya Mama tanpa harus menikah dengan Sehun. Sungguh! Luhan tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Kenapa, Lu? Kenapa kau menolak lamaranku?"

"Karna aku tidak mengenalmu. Hal terpenting, aku tidak mencintaimu **Oh Sehun** " jawabnya menekan nama Sehun.

"Jadi bagian mananya aku harus menerima lamaranmu?" lanjut Luhan dengan pertanyaan.

"Kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain setelah menikah, Lu. Dan tentang cinta.. cinta bisa tumbuh karna terbiasa kan. Aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau membuatku mencintaimu, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Membiarkanku hanya mencintaimu secara sepihak begitu? No, thanks!"

Setelah itu Luhan bersiap menutup pintu apartemennya, kalau saja Sehun tidak menjadikan kakinya sebagai korban terjepit pintu.

Sehun memekik kesakitan, membuat Luhan kembali membuka pintu dan menatap tidak percaya pria didepannya.

" _Are you crazy?!_ "

Sehun tidak membalas pekikan Luhan, dia hanya berjongkok didepan Luhan sambil memegang kakinya yang terjepit.

 _Demi apapun, ini sakit sekali!_ Jerit Sehun dalam hati.

"Kau bisa jalan? Ayo masuk, aku akan mengobatimu, sepertinya kakimu membiru didalam sana"

Luhan dengan pelan mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan merangkulnya masuk kedalam.

Luhan mendudukan Sehun di sofa setelah itu dia ke kamarnya mengambil kotak P3K miliknya. Kembali ke sofa dan duduk didepan Sehun, tepatnya diatas meja.

"Aku buka ya" izin Luhan, diangguki Sehun yang masih meringis.

Dengan pelan Luhan mengangkat kaki Sehun ke paha nya yang tidak tertutupi kain apapun.

Perlahan dia membuka sepatu mengkilat Sehun beserta kaos kaki hitamnya, dan langsung meringis.

Warna kebiruan di sisi-sisi kaki Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan meringis sedih. Pasti sakit.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Bagaimana kalau tulangmu retak? Bagaimana kalau tulangmu patah? Bagaimana kalau kakaimu rusak parah? Bagaimana kalau kau tidak kuat menggendong Haowen dan Han.. hhmmppt!"

Mata Luhan terbelak dengan serangan mendadak Sehun. Belum selesai dia berbicara atau mungkin bisa dibilang bertanya, Sehun sudah membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya yang panas.

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya mendorong dada Sehun yang keras, tapi percuma. Kekuatannya dengan pria ini tidak sebanding.

"Seh... hhmmptt!"

Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan satunya berada dipinggang mungil Luhan. Semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan tidak membiarkan Luhan bebas dari kukungannya.

Sialnya Luhan terbuai dengan lumatan lembut yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Bahkan lidah pria itu mulai menyerangnya. Memberikannya jilatan-jilatan, berharap dia membuka bibirnya. Dan Luhan berikan hal itu.

Luhan membuka bibirnya, memberikan luang untuk Sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan keadaan, dia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan dan mengakses didalam sana. Mengabsen gigi Luhan dan berperang dengan lidah wanita itu.

Melayang, itu yang dirasakan Luhan ketika lidah Sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya. Lenguhan demi lenguhan dia keluarkan saking menikmati.

Bunyi decakan bibir mereka memenuhi ruangan yang menjadi saksi gulatan panas bibir mereka.

Tangan Sehun berpindah dari pinggang ke punggung Luhan dan merabanya lembut.

"eunggh"

Bibir Sehun berpindah ke leher Luhan dan memberi tanda banyak disana.

Tangan kanannya turun keperut dan masuk kedalam baju Luhan. Mengelus perut halus.

"Sehunnhh"

"Ya, begitu Lu, panggil namaku"

Baru saja Sehun akan menaikkan tangannya menuju dada Luhan, kalau saja suara berat tidak mengganggu mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

.

.

.

.

 **hohoho, comeback homeeeee.**

 **Nih yang nungguin, tak kasih sekarang.**

 **Berita buruk, kayaknya nih cerita gak jadi Twoshoot deh. Aku orangnya susah mau buat cerita pendek Dan yang paling susah itu tamatin nya. Beh, rasanya tuh sayang banget mau di tamatin**

 **Tapi mudah-mudahan dua chapter lagi tamat, gak janji loh yaaaa**

 **Jangan lupa reviewww...**


	3. chapter 3

**Happy Reading~~**

Luhan menatap horor pria itu, sedangkan Sehun menatap kesal pria yang berani-beraninya mengganggu kegiatan panas yang baru saja akan mereka mulai.

"Maaf, kami tidak memanggil tukang servis, jadi bisa anda pergi? Mengganggu saja!" tukas Sehun pada pria itu.

Pria itu membelakkan matanya menatap kaget Sehun, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"Sehun kau-.."

"Jadi Lulu? Siapa pria ini? Berani-beraninya berkata tidak sopan seperti itu kepada Baba? Bukankah Baba sudah bilang, terima saja calon yang Baba pilihkan untukmu. Bukan abal-abalan seperti pria ini!"

Pria itu adalah Ayah Luhan. Dan sepertinya Sehun masih belum menyadarinya. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang tidak setuju dengan ucapan Ayah Luhan. Bukan ekspresi terkejut atau apapun itu yang menyadari kalau dia telah salah berbicara tidak sopan pada calon mertuanya.

"Maaf, pak tua, maksud anda pria abal-abalan-.. Saya? Saya abal-abalan? Mungkin yang abal-a-.. "

"Sehun dia itu-.."

"Tunggu Luhan, ini urusan para lelaki!"

Baba Luhan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, siap mendengarkan apa kata-kata selanjutnya dari pria yang dipanggil Sehun oleh putrinya ini.

"Mungkin yang abal-abalan disini adalah anda pak tua. Anda dengan beraninya masuk kedalam tanpa menekankan bel terlebih dahulu? Anda-.."

"Sehun dia Babaku, Appa-ku!"

"Luhan sudan kubilang ini urusan-.. Apa?"

Luhan menghela napasnya, merasa gemas dengan pria didepannya ini. Seketika image Sehun yang dingin dengan karisma yang kuat, runtuh detik itu juga terganti menjadi idiot.

"Pria yang kau bilang abal-abalan itu, Baba kandungku, Oh Sehun"

Tubuh Sehun menegang, dia menatap Ayah Luhan dan Luhan bergantian. Memang mirip, terutama bagian mata mereka. Dan seharusnya Sehun berpikir sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh tadi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang masuk kedalam apartemen seseorang dengan leluasa kalau tidak memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan sang pemilik? Apalagi dia sudah tua seperti Ayah Luhan. Ada dua kemungkinan, Paman Luhan atau Ayah Luhan. Karena tidak mungkin Luhan menikah dengan pria tua.

"Jadi? Tuan Oh, Sehun? Sejauh apa anda menjamah putri saya?"

"Baba!"

"Luhan! Kau diam! Ini urusan para lelaki"

"Oh C'mon!" gumam Luhan geram. Apa dia harus jadi pria dulu, baru mereka mau mendengarkan Luhan?

.

.

.

.

Suasana diruang tamu apartemen Luhan entah kenapa menjadi mencengkamkan. Terutama untuk Sehun. Sedari tadi dia hanya duduk tenang dengan menundukkan kepala dengan tubuh tegak dan kedua tangan terkepal di atas paha.

Dia sudah siap mendapati semburan dari Ayah mertuanya. Percaya diri sekali kau Sehun? Belum tentu Luhan mau menerima ajakan menikahmu. Dan parahnya lagi, mana mau Ayah Luhan mempunyai menantu yang pertama kali bertemu sudah menyebutnya tukang servis!

Sehun meringis. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia memang salah.

Sehun menutup mata dan menghembuskan napas pasrah. Pasrah dengan takdirnya nanti.

"Jadi Oh Sehun-ssi? Ada yang ingin anda jelaskan kepada saya?" tanya Ayah Luhan.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung berkontak mata dengan pria tua didepannya. Dan baru kali ini dia merasa takut dengan tatapan seseorang.

Sehun meneguk air ludahnya kasar, "Sa...saya, saya kesini... mau..."

 **BRAK**

"ANDA MAU APA, SEHUN-SSI!?"

"SAYA MAU MELAMAR ANDA TUAN!"

'Krik..krik..'

Luhan yang baru datang dari dapur dengan nampan ditangannya, terdiam menganga mendengar jawaban nyaring dan tegas Sehun. Begitu pula dengan Ayah Luhan.

Pria itu menyeritkan keningnya mendengar jawaban aneh dan tidak masuk akal pria muda didepannya.

"Maaf, saya sudah punya istri. Dan, saya tidak menyimpang. Lagipun, saya masih sangat menyukai payudara dan vagina"

"Bu..bukan itu maksud saya, Tuan Xi! Maksud saya, saya mau melamar putri anda. Saya juga masih suka payudara dan vagina, apalagi milik Luhan" balas Sehun membenarkan perkataannya dengan tegas.

"APA?"

Sehun kelabakan, dia salah bicara lagi! "Bu..bukan itu-.."

"Cukup!"

Tuan Xi menghela, kemudian dia berdiri mendekati Luhan.

"Besok kau pulang, nak. Mama merindukanmu. Baba pulang"

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Luhan, Tuan Xi mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang duduk tegang di sofa. Dia lebih memilih melangkah pergi ke pintu.

Sehun menghela napas pasrah, karena tau dia ditolak. Tapi ucapan singkat dari Ayah Luhan, berhasil membuat dia semangat lagi.

"Besok datang kerumahku"

 **BLAM**

"Aneh sekali! Baba mengundangmu kerumah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku...diundang...kerumahmu?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya dengan perlahan.

"Astaga! Lamaranku diterima!" pekik Sehun bahagia. Bahkan saking bahagianya, dia sampai meloncat-loncat. Tapi ucapan Luhan berhasil membuat kebahagiaannya hilang seketika.

"Kau kira aku mau menerimamu?"

"What?"

"Tidak semudah itu mendapatkanku, Oh Sehun-ssi"

"Tapi, Appamu.."

"Itu Babaku, bukan aku. Jadi bisa kau keluar dari rumahku sekarang?" usir Luhan dengan senyuman sopan.

"Ta..tapi kakiku-.."

"Sepertinya kakimu baik-baik saja, buktinya tadi kau meloncat-loncat riang disitu"

Sehun menatap kakinya, benar juga kata Luhan. Sejak perkataan Ayahnya Luhan, entah kenapa kakinya langsung sembuh. Tapi dia masih mau bersama Luhan sebentar.

"Akh! Kakiku sakit!"

"Apa perlu aku patahkan biar cepat sembuh?"

Sehun menatap horor wanita cantik didepannya, astaga! kejam sekali! inikah iblis berwujud bidadari?

"O..oke aku pulang"

 **TBC** **akhirnya selesai part ini... sumpah gue ngebut ngetiknya.** **Gue aja gak tau ini nyambung apa kagak, gak sempet di revisi soalnya. Jadi kalau banyak typo atau alur yang gak nyambung, maafkan dirikuh okeeew...** **jangan lupa di riview yaaaak, tumpahkan semua keluh kesah kalian disana... eaaak!**


End file.
